formalmethodswikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Jpbowen
Welcome! Hi Jpbowen -- we are excited to have Formal Methods Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Formal Methods Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Willing to be interviewed? I would be interested in interviewing you for Akahele.org, to get your perspective on how you feel the Formal Methods wiki on Wikia.com is working out for you. If interested, please contact me at ResearchBiz(at)gmail.com. Kindly, Greg. -- Thekohser 04:31, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Dependable Computing Just thought I'd drop a note to request having Dependable Computing added to the companies involved with Formal Methods (the page is locked to editing). The web-site can be found at DependableComputing.com, and the company is headed by John Knight who is listed in your Who's Who section, but currently has a broken link–the correct link is http://www.cs.virginia.edu/people/faculty/knight.html. BenHocking 14:57, May 11, 2012 (UTC) hi their tell your team to stop getting rid of PVZCC and i think you know what im talking about you blocked three of my friends you B.U.M now stop it now! Oh by the way your thing is horrible no just joking make ma a admin now please